<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vaar'tur by HDLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721945">Vaar'tur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn'>HDLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Respite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very briefly implied sexual activities, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet soft morning for Din and his little aliit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Respite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vaar'tur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their morning began with soft kisses in the darkness. Din could feel the sleepy smile on her lips, it matched the one he wore.</p><p>“Mornin’,” she mumbled as she nuzzled into him, her fingers delving deep into his thick, wavy locks. The warmth of their embrace wrapping around him, the layers of tactical canvas and beskar all abandoned for the moment.</p><p>“Good morning, riduur,” he kissed at the space behind her ear he knew was ticklish. She giggled and squirmed at the sensation from his scruff. Din locked her in his arms tightly as he peppered more ticklish kisses to the same place.</p><p>They paused as they both heard the kid start to wake up as well, making quiet yet indignant snuffles at being roused.</p><p>Din pressed another kiss to his wife’s cheek before murmuring to stay put as he untangled their limbs with care. Padding over in bare feet to the memorized location of the bassinet, Din collected the child into his arms and returned back to the bed after sliding the lights on at their dimmest setting. After so many years of being alone, he wanted to see his little aliit even if he wasn’t ready to actually start the day with brighter light just yet.</p><p>“Here, let me hold him so you can get back under the covers,” she volunteered, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly at her sweet face and her tousled appearance even as she tried to cover a yawn. She was a vision to him, even half-asleep and clothed only in his shirt.</p><p>Her soft hands brushing his own in the handoff, the soft-touch still caused his skin to sing at the familiarity.</p><p>“Hey, baby!” she cooed, “You sleep well? Dream of any frogs?”</p><p>The Kid babbled back at length as Din maneuvered back into bed. Once he was under the covers, he pulled her and the kid closer into his side. She snorted in amusement as he pressed a kiss into her hair before snuggling in a little more and let the kid move to settle right between them.</p><p>At this moment, Din felt it was time to do something he had been thinking on ever since that day in the covert when the armorer had made his clan of two. It was well past due now they were three.</p><p>“I…I thought of a name for the kid,” he began a little haltingly, nervous even after thinking on the subject for some time. He didn’t need to be, though, he could see the excited smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Her tone encouraged him to go on.</p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed out, even as the kid was playfully patting at his facial hair, little giggles emanating from the tyke at the rugged texture of the scruff on his buir’s face, “Briika.”</p><p>She tested the name out, and Din knew she thought he had chosen well from her tone. “I really like it, Din. Is it a Mandalorian name?”</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled softly before giving in to a need to tickle the little feet kicking into his chest. Briika shrieked with laughter until Din let up when the little one started snorting.</p><p>“It’s based on the word briikase. Means happy…cheerful,” he explained. His heart was too full to say more, to say why he chose such a name. But he didn’t have to with her, he had made her the other half of his soul, after all. She saw him clearly, had seen him when he had been entirely covered in beskar. Even before she had been able to see his face or the emotions written there so plainly. She had known him more thoroughly than he sometimes knew himself.</p><p>“That’s really lovely,” she said as her hand sought out his. He interlocked their fingers as the child burbled happily between them, his two buirs. “And I think he approves, right, Briika?” She laughed affectionately as Briika babbled happily in apparent agreement.</p><p>Din grinned as he squeezed her hand and she returned both in kind. These two were his aliit, his little family. The sight overfilled his heart with warmth, the tender feeling of…happiness having become more familiar to him now, and Din wasn't about to let it go.</p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vaar'tur - morning<br/>Riduur - spouse<br/>Buir - parent<br/>Aliit - family</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>